


Keeping Secrets

by Hetalia1912



Series: Eurovision fantasy au [4]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, F/M, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, M/M, Merpeople, Mild S&M, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Mutual Pining, Sexual Tension, Urban Fantasy, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Keeping Secrets

**12:30 AM**

He never thought that he would ever live to see this day.

"You like it?"

He'd never thought in that in his entire life that this would be happening to him of all people.

"You're not gonna tell anyone,right?"

 He'd never thought that he would be staring face to face with a actual living mermaid.

* * *

**Three Months Earlier**

 


End file.
